The Courage of Crimson
by Page Wonder
Summary: An added charachter...Jack Frost's girlfriend from his old life. (Thought of this the day i watched the movie. P.S. this has not been eddited. excuse my terrible spelling)
1. Chapter 1

The courage of crimson

My name is Courageous Crimson or just Crimson.

Every frightened child is given the courage to face their fears at the touch of my hand. No one really sees me because I'm un known. Many people know about fear, but I know how to conquer it the best. But there is something about me that is mostly misunderstood. I can give courage but everyone one just has to use it.

I remember everything thing that happened. My sad life before I became how I am today.

About two years ago, I became a proper guardian. I have dark, reddish hair that is mid-neck-length and mysterious blue eyes with a dark ring around the centre. I'm not a very tall person. I was 17 years old when I was first chosen (about three, hundred years ago), so that's the age I appear now. My job is to give children courage to do…..just about anything, so you can't really say that I am the same as sandman…

I throw my best kick towards his side and he shrieks and falls to the ground. I giggle. North strides over and stands over Bunny how is curled up in a ball, mumbling, "She's just a bloody little girl." North looks at me. "He started it!" I chuckle like a child even though technically I started it by insulting him, but it was him that hit me first. Bunny hops up and presses his face close to mine. "Did….not." he says in a deep voice with his eyebrows furrowed. "Shouldn't you two be working?" north says in his strange accent that I can barely understand. "Easter is in four days, Bunny!" he almost shouts. "Oi." Bunny starts. You look after you own special day, I'll look after mine. Besides, I have to fight back once someone insults my feet." I roll my eyes. "Why don't you go out for a bit, Crimson?" North says, looking at me. I sigh. I guess I should go for a walk and check on kids, even though North was just saying that so he could get me out of Bunny's way.

I jump out the window and the wind carries me down to the street. I love doing that. As I walk in the middle of the road, I look at every one playing on the side of the street. Throwing snow balls and paper planes…then my eyes settle on a small group of children up a head of me. There are some on each side of the road, looking over at each other. One child runs across the road, right in front of a car, to the other group. They are playing chicken. I sigh. Sometimes, courage can be bad. It's how I died all those years ago. But at least that was for something worthwhile. I was scared but I wasn't a coward. I pulled through that fear and did it. Then I see an older couple. (Older than the kids anyway) A pair of teenagers. A boy and a girl. He has his hands place on her waist and his lips pressed to hers. The kiss looks so real. Love. I stand and watch them from the middle of the road. I feel a tear prick behind my eye. Jack. He was my love. The only one for me. I loved him with all my heart.

But one day, he took his sister ice skating. The ice was too thin. I remember his sister returning. She ran, stumbling up the icy street. I had seen them leaving so when I saw her return on her own I knew something was wrong. She thought he was saveable. In my heart I knew she was wrong but a ran to the lake any way. He was gone, and about a year later, so was I.

I stumble back to North's place. I've been staying there ever since I became a guardian. When I walk in, everyone is there and they stare at me. Sandman, Bunny, Tooth… "What's every one doing here?" I ask. "There just here to talk about Easter." Bunny speaks up. They are still staring at me. "What?" I yell. "Are you ok Crim? You kind of look like you've been crying." Tooth says.

Bunny looks proud of himself. "Yeah, well I taught that girl a lesion." He says, buffing out his chest. I scowl. "Recall that I won that fight." I express, lifting my chin. "I'm fine." I say softly, turning back to Tooth. It's good to have friends that care for me again.

My dreams are invaded that night. I can tell that someone tried to scare me in my dreams, even though they can't.

But someone still tried. I'm curious.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up late the next morning. I open my door and all of the elves are rushing in the same direction. The hall way is chaos! Something's not right. I sprit down the hall way, dodging as much elves as possible. I reach the observatory where everyone is gathered. "What's happening?" I say as I jump in front of Tooth, who is nervously pacing. She looks worried. "The globe" she points up. There are fewer lights than yesterday. I've never really known what they mean. I guess I've never had to. "So?" I shrug my shoulders. Tooth sighs angrily. "So, it means the children are stopping believing in us and something's causing it." She walks past me and keeps pacing.

I don't really see the big deal. No one believes in me. Then again, no one has to. I'm just something that's there. The others are slightly more important.

I see Sand man out of the corner of my eye. He's jumping up and down. I ignore him. All of a sudden, everyone looks up to the moon. I never understand these little conversations. They mummer to each other and share worried looks. I turn away, trying to remember the dream I had last night. I wonder if it has anything to do with this. I turn back when I hear them all panicking. The moon has showed a shadow on the floor of the observatory. A dark figure. It swishes around the room and vanishes. "Pitch black?" North says. "He must be back." Tooth shivers. Pitch Black? I think. "He's going to pick a new Guardian!" my attention snaps back to the centre of the room. I do know what that means. Bunny starts talking about how he does and doesn't want it to be. I notice in the past two minutes that the floor has opened up. What appears to be a hologram comes out. A picture of a boy with white hair and a dark blue hoody. "NO!" bunny yells. "Not jack Frost! I hate that guy! He nearly ruined Easter once!" he moans and hops around the roam angrily. I've heard of Jack Frost. Later on that night, we sit around a table. "Where's the rabbit?" I ask. "Bunny has gone to collect our new guardian. A spark of excitement lifts in my stomach. Jack Frost will be here soon. "Ok, we need to find out what Pitch's fear is." North Declares. But were a guardian short of a meeting. "Why don't we wait for bunny to get back?" I ask. "He is the better thinker after all." North looks mad. "We've already planned this Crimson." Ahg! They are always making plans without me! I'm a guardian too! Sandman points to the portal. Bunny's back already. Yes! Bunny comes through and a large Sack comes through too. "So?" I say Bunny points to the sack. I giggle. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to send bunny to get this guy. The elves open to sack and look in. they gasp. Bunny grabs the end of the bag and lifts it up, causing the contents to roll out onto the floor. A skinny boy. Tall with white hair. I laugh and walk over to the rabbit. "Nice one Bunny." I give him I high five. I walk around to "Jack frost" who is just getting up. "did you enjoy your greeting?" North says to him. He get up and walks around. "Yeah! Sure! If you call being shoved into a sack and thrown through a portal enjoyable!" he says with a smug smile. "Good." North mocks. Tooth greets him next mostly by inspecting his teeth. I stride over to him. His eyes catch mine. There is something about them. They look familiar. They are familiar! I know them! I know him! Jack. A flash goes through my mind. I see an image of us sledding together in the snow. The image of when I first kissed him. I was a very bold person. I see the image of him going out with his sister for the last time. I see myself standing over the frozen lake…alone. "Jack!" I yell at him. He looks very shocked. "Wow! Ah, yeah, that's me." He says confused. Tooth has figured out what I'm thinking. It must be the way I'm staring at him in shock. Everyone here knows my story. "Crim! It can't be." She says. "It is…" I mumble. "It is!" I yell. "Jack it's me! Crimson! What happened to your hair? It was brown!" he takes a step back. "ah.." he says. "you don't remember…who were you in your past life?!" I yell. "Past life?" he says. A tear slips out of my eye. I see the image of when I first kissed him again. It slowly fades away. This is him. I know it's him. "I think it is him!" North remarks. Everyone nods but I just slowly walk to my room the next day we start to have our meeting. I can barely look at jack, who sits across from me. People told him about Pitch. Jack was mine. I thought he was always going to be even after he was dead. But he doesn't remember me at all. "Crimson! We need you. The children are getting scared." I lift my head and look at north. "You need to go to the children more often. He's right. Was else can I do against this pitch black guy? "what about this guy's fears? Can't we use them against him?" I suggest. "Well, he does make fear." Jake says, his voice strong. The same one I remember. I look away and try not to think about him. An idea stands out in the back of my mind. "if there's one thing I know best, it's about stopping fear in its tracks. But I also know how it gets to you. There is a way to make a fear that will make pitch weak against us. Well it will either make him weak, or angry. Embarrassment."

Everyone looks at each other and smile. "and how do you plan on doing that?" jack says. I look at him and open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. "Crim? Do you have a plan?" tooth says trying to snap me back to normal. "Ah… yes." I say silently, still looking at jack. "Tooth? Can I just tell you to start with? I kind of mainly involve you." She looks puzzled. "Just say it here." I shrug. "Ok, I just thought you might prefer it if it was in private. Ok so, you're going to get captured by pitch." Everyone nods along. "But you have to make him believe that you are cra-." "Ok! Let's talk in private then!" tooth says before I can say any more. I think she gets the picture. So we go upstairs and I tell her my plan.

" ,No! I am not doing that! That's horrifying!" she says. "Oh come on! It's not that scary!" I say.

"Why don't you do it then? If you not scared. And you play a bigger part in this!" I pull back. "No! I'm not having sex with that creep!" "neither am I! you don't have to have _sex _with him, you could just start off and then crack!" I sigh. "Ok. I'll do it." I say.

We march down the stairs. "plan?" North asks. "I'm going." I say. Tooth looks surprised. "Now?" "Now!" I reply. Better get this over and done with.


End file.
